


Nocturno

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancer, M/M, Romance, Tango
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: -¿Bailas?- pregunto la voz masculina del lituano, Will abrió los ojos y le miro.Un tango.El tango.La sonata de su resurección





	Nocturno

# NOCTURNO

[Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

**Hannibal Au**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I.

 

 

 

Frente a su vista estaban los preciosos colores del atardecer, de la luna casi saliendo en menguante, de los tonos violetas y naranjas que engalanaban el cielo.

 

Se podía escuchar con precisión, las olas del mar rompiendo contra la playa de aquella Isla, aquella que se veía pequeña desde la costa, o desde cualquier embarcación.

 

Las luces se veían como faros en el horizonte, como un millar de estrellas para iluminar el horizonte como un faro para los barcos.

 

El ritmo suave de la música y la arena bajo sus pies.

 

Un paraíso luego de la resurrección.

 

Un edén para un pecador.

 

Alzó la mirada sintiendo una presencia a su alrededor, era poderosa, era imposible no mirarle, sonrió, su sola presencia lo hacia sonreír, luego de que dicha presencia solo fuera motivo, en otrora, de llorar o de temer.

 

-No puedo creer que bebas eso- le aseguro viendo las dos copas servidas, para él, un tequila, y para su acompañante, una flauta rosada con un sobrerito y piña.

 

-eso querido, es un trago refinado- le aseguró acomodándose en una de las sillas playeras.

 

William sonrió de nuevo escondido detrás de su trago - aun, tampoco se, estoy investigando seriamente, el efecto del calor en caníbales que usan trajes de tres piezas-

 

Hannibal solo negó varias veces - a eso, querido. Se le llama clase, pero no puedo pedir mucho de alguien que hace poco vestía de trajes de cuadros, gafas que no combinaban con el atuendo y barba de vagabundo- le miro - el cambio ha influido notablemente en una mejoría- le aseguro pasando su mirada oscura por el cuerpo de Will, que hacia juego con su traje, como si encajaran; como si siempre hubieran sido el uno para el otro.

 

Seguro almas gemelas en alguna parte del infierno de Dante, que lograron escapar de los círculos del infierno para emerger en la tierra como seres libres.

 

Una pesadilla constante para los demás, un idilio más allá de si mismos para ellos.

 

Hannibal era su Virgilio.

 

Y él se convirtió en Dante, dejando a Beatriz en el camino al infierno.

 

Recostó la cabeza hacia atrás, jugando con el vaso en su mano, cuando escucho un pequeño tango a lo lejos, en la sala de baile de aquel lugar, luego sintió la mano de Hannibal en su rostro, acariciando su cicatriz cubierta por el vello de la barba.

 

-¿Bailas?- pregunto la voz masculina del lituano, Will abrió los ojos y le miro.

 

-Soy amotro Hannibal, la última vez que baile, fue para la obra de Cinderella del colegio y yo era el príncipe Charm, como veras fue un fiasco, tenía más coordinación el monstruo de Frankenstein que yo- su voz era limpia y en parte burlona.

 

El mayor beso la cicatriz y luego delineo su mandíbula para luego besar los labios de Will – te veo mucho más como el príncipe Charm que como el monstruo de Frankenstein, a este punto, creo que eres más bien su novia- se burló.

 

Will bufo y tomó la mano de Hannibal –voy a pisarte y vas a arrepentirte de haberme invitado a bailar, porque pisare tus preciosos pies de conde Lituano-

 

Hannibal simplemente sonrió acomodando el sombrero blanco, para llevar a Will al centro de la pista de baile, del hotel en el que se encontraban en las Grutas.

 

Donde habían llegado descansado del mar, y aun así amándolo por darles la libertad de la resurrección.

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 

Will puede sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo.

 

La suavidad y de la camisa blanca pegándose como una segunda piel en el cuerpo del mayor.

 

La mano grande y caliente, especialmente caliente viaja sobre su cadera y se instala abajo de la espalda.

 

Puede sentir el palpitar de su corazón, el sonido ardiente de su respiración,

 

No están bailando.

 

Están haciendo el amor.

 

Puede sentir su rostro contra el suyo, puede oler incluso la excitación y el olor leve a sudor acompañada con el fino enjuague.

 

Sabe que esta híper sensible, porque puede sentir el roce de las piernas, al compás del tango, puede sentir como le lleva y mueve a su antojo, puede sentir las miradas de todos y puede sentir, que no le importa.

 

Solo le importa el sonido del "Nocturno" tocando.

 

Solo le importa como las notas le hipnotizan pero no tanto como le hipnotiza Hannibal al bailar; no tanto como el despliegue de hombría y sensualidad al llevarle a la mitad de la pista; no tanto como la mirada fija en su rostro, no tanto como el mismo Hannibal le hipnotiza.

 

Dan dos vueltas, con el cuerpo unido, pero el alma aún más, la caída los bautizó, el baile era una celebración de dicho bautismo.

 

Un tango en milonga y puede ser, que hasta llorón.

 

Le vio lamerse los labios y deseo, en un acto de canibalismo, morderle la lengua y probarla como un manjar, lamer cada gota como un sediento, beber de él y ser de él.

 

Movió de nuevo los pies.

 

Jamás fue docto para bailar, pero ahora se sentía como si pudiera alcanzar las estrellas solo bailando, apretándose contra el cuerpo más maduro, deleitándose de las miradas ajenas que se debatían entre la envidia y el deseo.

 

Hannibal le llevo dos pasos atrás y dos adelante, moviéndose con candencia, como sabiéndose admirado.

 

**¡Bastardo Ególatra!**

 

Lo sabía, las miradas iban a su cabello cenizo, a su traje de tres piezas, al sombrero blanco de ala y él en estos momentos, solo se veía como un accesorio de la lujuria que despertaba.

 

Aunque ahora estaba exultado, ante la presencia del  mayor, él adquiría el poder que jamás tuvo en Estados Unidos, se sentía un dios devoto, incluso, más allá de un dios se sentía amado por un dios, casi símil a  Ganimedes o la misma Perséfone.

 

Giro dos veces al compás que le marcaba Hannibal, sintiendo la música penetrando su cabeza, su corazón y llevo una de sus manos por el fuerte brazo de Hannibal, podía sentir la tensión del músculo al bailar.

 

Podía sentir la fuerza que emanaba Hannibal detrás de las prendas caras y refinadas, la fuerza de un asesino en su cuerpo y en su sangre, y no pudo más que estar agradecido con ello.

 

Sonrió al verle sonreírle, mostrar los dientes de tiburón, enmarcar  su boca y se acercó lentamente deteniendo un poco el baile haciéndolo aún más lento, besándole como si no hubiese más que ellos dos y el tango al fondo, junto con el sonido del mar.

-Will- Hannibal murmuró contra su boca.

 

-es hermoso Hannibal, siempre lo fue- le aseguró- todo es hermoso- susurró contra sus labios – el océano, la playa, el tango y tú-

 

Los ojos marrones de Hannibal brillaron – no tan hermoso como tu Will- correspondió al beso y escucho el tango.

 

Lo bailaron.

 

Lo bebieron.

 

Lo sintieron.

 

Y cuando el tango finalizo en la pista, fue llevado a la alcoba del hotel.

 

Donde demostraron cuan hermoso era el tango, bailado de otra manera, entre besos, gemidos y te amos.

 

 

 

**Owary**

Muy romántico, pero mi parejita se lo merece

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
